When the Attacker Becomes the Saviour
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: "How did it all start...? Russia invited the world to go party at his house, but nobody turned up except for me and R-Russia..." Canada runs away after being frightened by a drunk Russian, but then he runs into an even more dangerous situation deep in the chilling forest...


Disclaimer: All characters (including invisible Canadians) belong Hidekaz Himaruya!

Warning: shounen-ai, bloody injury

* * *

><p>The snow broke apart as Canada ran through a snow drift. He daren't look back. He made a mistake, and he has to get away... oh, if only he hadn't stayed at Russia's home for the night! It was a party he was invited to, but no-one turned up and now...<p>

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

He's running for his life from Russia, who attempted to manhandle him earlier after Canada asked him why he was staring at him most of the party (only 1 hour of awkward silence and Russia drinking vodka).

"What have I done to deserve this?" Canada wailed when he fell to his knees in the cold snow.

All around, the forests were black and white from the setting sun's final rays of the day. Canada shivered. He heard rumours that there are wolves in the forest and bandits who appear at night. Though Canada feared facing off with wolves, he carried on running through the thickening snow.

He shivered and hugged his body. He wished he hadn't forgotten to bring his coat with him. He ran deeper into the forest...

And he stopped when he heard nothing from his surroundings. He was sure he was lost. He doesn't remember this trail.

SNAP!

Canada gasped and spun, but he saw no-one.

Suddenly, someone fell from the trees and he shrieked. He tried running away, but another person landed in front of him, holding a machete to his neck.

"Keep still and give us your valuables!" the masked bandit demanded.

"I-I-I don't have any!" Canada said, adrenaline pulsing through his body. "I-I left them back at a... friend's house!"

"Don't believe you!" the second bandit spat and grabbed his hair, yanking on it painfully. Canada yelled in pain, eyes stinging.

"Give us your valuables, or pay with your life!" the third bandit shouted.

"I-I-I t-told you! I-I don't h-have them!" Canada whimpered and shivered.

"Oh, you don't? Then pay with your life!" Raising his hand, the first bandit held his blade high in the air while the other two roughly held Canada by his arms.

The silver blade gleamed.

Canada screamed and shut his eyes.

Though nothing came, he heard a loud metal thud... and his captors yelling.

"Let go of my sunflower, or I will kill you." A dark voice oozed through the air chillingly.

_'Russia?'_ Canada gasped and looked up to see Russia standing over a bandit while holding a water pipe. The bandit was either dead or unconscious, they can't tell, but Russia's eyes were blazing like he was possessed by a demon.

"Stand back! Can't you see we got someone here?" the third bandit shouted, holding a blade against Canada's throat.

Russia didn't stop. He walked towards them like a zombie, chanting "kolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

"Let me take care of this idiot!" the second bandit spat and ran towards Russia, holding a knife of his own.

"Russia! Look out!" Canada screamed.

The bandit jumped at Russia, knife held high in the air, but Russia reached out and jabbed the mans face, blasting him back into the snow, knocking them out.

The bandit holding Canada hostage gulped, and tightened his grip on the man's hair and pressed the blade closer to Canada's throat until the cold metal touched his skin.

"Stop! Can't you see what I'm going to do?" he shrieked, panicking, but Russia walked closer, eyes trained on him and bloodied water pipe at the ready.

"Kolkolkolkolkol... let him go, or I'll kill your friends here," the Russian said ominously, standing beside an unconscious bandit.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" the man yelped, getting jumpy. By pure accident, the bandit was shaking from fear so much, the knife broke the skin on Canada's throat, making him cry and his eyes water. A small blood droplet trickled down his throat and onto his shirt.

The bandit noticed his accidental slitting, and he paled when he saw a new expression in Russia's eyes.

They were homicidal.

"Time to die," he grumbled, charging towards him at inhuman speed.

The bandit quickly let go of Canada and sprinted off, but a metal pipe whammed his head and he collapsed, vision going blurry. He could only hear his skull going 'crack' from that one powerful hit. He turned to see Russia's figure loom over him. He could see hatred.

"N-no... I didn't mean to hurt your friend!" he screamed and raised his hands as though they'll protect him, but what chance does he have against a crazed Russian?

Russia raised the bloody water pipe in the air, preparing for a strike that could kill the man.

"STOP!" A pair of arms roughly wrapped themselves around his body from behind. Flinching from the contact, Russia sharply turned to see Canada, going teary-eyed.

"Please stop! I don't want you to hurt anyone!" he pleaded, holding onto Russia.

The rage in Russia's eyes seem to melt away the longer he stared at Canada's deep-blue eyes. Slowly, he turned around and leaned down, scooping Canada (surprised by the movement) until he was carrying him, bridal-style. He rested his forehead on Canada's, sighing.

"But he hurt you, how can I not let him go unpunished?" he muttered, warm breath tickling the Canadian's cheek.

"Just don't." Canada was shaking. "Let's... go back to your home... I feel so cold..."

It was that cold, Russia noticed warm vapours come off the blood on Canada's throat. He leaned down and licked the blood, earning a shiver from the smaller man and arms wrapped around his neck. And then his tongue retreated and lips pressed against the small cut, making Canada blush warmly and shut his eyes.

"A-ah... Russia..." he whispered, body shaking for a different reason. "Why..."

The Russian pulled away and walked back home, carrying Canada.

_-Later…_

When they got back, Russia rested Canada on the sofa in the living room. The only source of light in the room came from the fireplace where a fire was lit, giving out dancing embers and throwing shadows all over the room. Canada huddled in the blanket Russia gave him and the tips of his fingers teased the bandage wrapped around his neck.

He thought about the kiss Russia planted on his neck and he blushed, hugging the blanket closer to his body.

_'What is he, a vampire or something?'_ He chuckled at the absurd idea. _'But why else would he kiss me...? What about Lithuania or whoever Russia locks up in his home...'_

"Are you feeling better?" a familiar voice asked and Canada turned quickly as Russia sat down next to him.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine!" he squeaked. He did NOT sound fine.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy I saved you?" Russia asked, looking hurt.

"I-I'm glad you saved me, Russia, but why would you save me?" Canada asked, looking into the Russian's eyes as though they'll give him the answers.

Russia shifted closer to the Canadian until their bodies touched. He pulled Canada onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Canada thought that he should've resisted, but decided against it and leaned on the Russian's chest. He almost wondered why he ran away earlier...

"I feel warm whenever I see you," Russia said suddenly and Canada glanced up. "But nobody could see you, so I become glad because since no-one could see you, I could have that warmth to myself. Looking at you feels nice and gives me a warm fuzzy feeling, but I'm sure you feel the same when you see me, da?"

Canada nodded silently, understanding.

"But you've been alone all the time, like I have, except... you're more innocent than I am, and I don't want anyone else to take your innocence for themselves," Russia carried on, staring straight into Canada's eyes like he's looking into his soul, his deepest feelings. "I want you, Matthew, will you become one with me?" he asked pleadingly like his body ached from being cold and alone for so long.

Canada sadly looked away. "Russia, I don't want to. I only just noticed I've fallen for you, and I don't want to rush things..."

Russia's heart gave a pang of... excitement? "Do you really love me?"

Canada's blushing cheeks gave his answer away, and he leaned up and gently kissed Russia's lips.

"Da."

For the next few minutes, Russia and Canada's lips were locked into passionate kisses and their limbs tangled together. Russia had his uke below him on the sofa, trailing a warmed hand under his shirt, making him gasp and shudder. He wasn't cold, he was enjoying it. Canada's face flushed and he panted when he felt the Russian trail his tongue down his soft neck and his lips pressed against the cut.

"Russ- I-Ivan... plea-"

Lips silenced his words.

"I'll protect you, Matvey."

Another peck. Russia pulled away and laid down on top of Canada, resting his head on his chest.

"...Nobody make me feel love and warmth like this when you're around."

"...Same here." Canada's arms wrapped around his lover. And then he smiled, knowing that he's capable of melting rock-hard ice to release warmth within a trapped soul.

_End ;D

* * *

><p>AN: I-I hope you like it…

I know these guys are not 100% Crack-pairing material, but the person who requested this pairing considers them to be so.

Requested by animekissa from Quizilla


End file.
